The play of a TV program or a multimedia content normally takes a period of time. For example, a movie would take 2 hours, a TV drama would take 0.5-1 hour, and a live play of baseball would take 3 hours. In order to catch the viewers' eyeballs or make the viewers quickly understand the highlights of the TV program or the multimedia content, the content providers normally would provide brilliant clips for the viewers. In order to produce some brilliant clips from a film, one has to select and capture clips from the TV program or the multimedia content and further judge which parts are brilliant and worthy of clipping according to his/her perspective of value. This process is time-consuming and also involves personal subjective judgement which may not meet consumers' needs or preferences. Besides, not every TV program or multimedia content provider provides a multimedia summary.
Along with the development of on-line multimedia technology, more and more consumers tend to capture pictures or clips from TV programs or multimedia sources according to their personal preferences, and further upload the captured pictures or clips to the Internet to share with others. By introducing consumers' preference from the Internet and spontaneously capturing, collecting and processing brilliant clips of the TV program or multimedia content to generate a multimedia summary for other consumers to access and view, the cost of editing the program content can be further reduced and consumers' preferences can be better satisfied.
During the process of capturing pictures or clips from TV program or multimedia sources, if program names, timestamps and other relevant information can be added to the pictures or clips and used as a basis of setting conditions, consumers will be able to access relevant multimedia summary and quickly understand key points of the multimedia content.
The abovementioned problems show that it is necessary to provide a method and system for multimedia summary generation capable of enabling multimedia source program to generate a multimedia summary adapted to the multimedia content according to users' interests.